land_of_oyrfandomcom-20200213-history
Tarantos
Tarantos (5904-6871) a half demon sired by the Elk demon and one of the founders of the power of the kingdom of Tarantis. He was born under unknown conditions. He was raised and trained in the temple when all prosecutions of the old faith had ended and the temple of the Elk was more peaceful and tolerant. He was behind the diplomatic missions with Tragis and played a major role between the friendships of the two kingdoms. Even when the Goat temple was overthrown Tarantos being a high priest gainsaid his superior the half demon archpriest of the temple Trenoror and kept the friendship intact. When in 6142 the kingdom of Tragis was attacked by Kynis he urged the two kings to fulfil their obligations and sent their forces to help Tragis. In 6188 the first archpriest Trenoror died at the age of 981. He was a powerful half demon but was in favor of helping the other demons and their temple dismissing the kingdom as expandable while Tarantos held the kingdom first in his mind. Now Tarantos held the temple in his hands and guided the kingdom according to his plans. He wanted to build a kingdom of peace powerful and respected by all. He worked tirelessly expanding his influence and working with nobles and merchants guiding many kings during his long life. In 6300 he begun discussions and commercial agreements with the small kingdom of Islandis in the inner sea and in 6368 an official agreement was sealed which enabled trading to flourish. In 6376 he built a big seaport north of Voriator named Gorfantor to honor a great king that had helped Tragis in their Kynis wars and appease current then king Lerdon II. At that time a great plan issued by the Elk Demon unfolded. Tarantos wanted to join the powers of temple and palace so that an all-powerful ruler to guide the kingdom in the days that would come and as the powerful demon foresaw would be tragic and Tarantis would face dreadful dangers. The archpriest was gentle despite his demonic nature and his hideous visage of large antlers and elk skin covering his body. He was well liked and the temple helped the common people being well liked by them. But the nobles also were pleased by the temple as well the merchants and men of arts and intellect. Tarantis was powerful rich and respected and many viewed this accomplished as the work of the half demon arch priest. So having the backing of the majority of the population Tarantos proceeded to his plan. In 6376 during the ceremony of the new seaport he proposed to marry the daughter of the king, fair princess Alduria! His proposal was accepted after an initial hesitation. The Elk demon blessed his offspring with the ability to sire an heir with a ceremony when all half breeds were sterile. The princess despite her initial shock from the appearance of her betrothed she grew in love with him being gentle and wise. Their only child was named Tarantas and was a handsome baby without a trace of demonic traits. During this time the other demons had stirred up many beastmen herds and the kingdom was in turmoil fighting many skirmishes inside and outside the plateau. But Tarantos was bold and fearless and sent the army to ruthlessly destroy all beastmen and found many spies and traitors among the people and nobles. The beastmen war was long but finally they were annihilated and the kingdom was peaceful once more. His son was in line of succession being the son of the princess and when the king died and his heir was killed in a skirmish Tarantas was named one of the kings. Also he was rising in hierarchy being intelligent and crafty and with his father’s backing up he become high priest. Tarantos had established a new royal line the Tarantas and his plans were working but it would be many years until their succession. From the union of the two royal lines was born Tarantas II which become king after his father and also rose to be high priest of the temple? There was now only one royal line that had united the ancient two lines of the old kingdom of Nemeator but infused with the blood of the demon patron. King Tarantas III with the encouragement of his great grandfather helped artists and scientists and Tarantis become an enlighten kingdom of culture and knowledge. Wars with orcs and beastmen never really ended but the kingdom never faced a real threat. Even Grugar’s invasion was deflected and that menace was averted from the kingdom. King Tarantas IV helped rebuilt the destruction in the south outer lands while his son Tarantas V rose in the temple being a man both wise and brave beyond his years. After many centuries of ceaseless works archpriest Tarantos resigned his position to his descendant Tarantas V and left to die in the bowels of the temple’s unknown dungeons having lived 967 years. It is said that his spirit is protected by the temple’s foundations and he can still help his seed when summoned in special occasions.